


It all began with those aescaroperegrinus...

by Cicironi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10-11 AU, AU where you were the Doctor's companion through 10 to 11, Boss ass reader, Comforting Doctor, Demisexual Reader, Emotionally hurt reader, Eventual relationship, Eventually the Doctor will regenerate, F/M, First awkward friendship, Gen, I'm so so sorry, May have triggers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Doctor's impressed with you, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicironi/pseuds/Cicironi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader goes to her closest friend's house, she does NOT expect to find a TARDIS, the apartment a nesting ground, and her best friend's- who she's known most of her life- corpse. What is going on??</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all began with those aescaroperegrinus...

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) = Your name  
> (BeF/n) = Best friend's name

_**(8 years from now)** _

"Hey mama, please tell us a story?" Zane, your first born, asked you sweetly with his big, maple eyes.

"Of course I can honey. Say, how about you go get Felix?" you asked your adorable child. _How did I get so lucky?_   You stare as your little one runs of to find his younger brother. While you daydream of how your family came to be, you hear the familiar pitter-patter of little feet. You make yourself comfortable in your baby blue chair again and tuck your legs beneath you, ready to tell your story.

"Ok, ready?" you asked your little ones in a silly voice.

"Ya!" they both squeal. _Can they be any cuter?_

"It all began with those aescaroperegrinus... I went to one of my closest friend EVER's house, Zane's-" you began your tale.

"I WAS NAMED AFTER YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND _EVER_?!!!" Zane screeches at the top of his little lungs.

"Yep!"

"Who was I named after?" Felix asks politely.

"You weren't named after anyONE, _but_  your name means "lucky" in Latin! Isn't that cool?" you exclaim, hoping he'd be content with his answer.

"Cooooooooool" Felix draws out. _Mission accomplished!_

"So, where were we- oh yeah! So I was went over to Zane's house," earning a giggle from your oldest, "and I knocked on the door. When I walked in, I saw the feeding grounds of the NOTORIOUS and AWFUL aescaroperegrinus!" you told in a silly mad scientist voice. You all giggle, but have no clue of the Doctor leaning against the door frame to your right. "But that's not all I saw!" your sudden burst of words made your children gasp with O's for mouths. "I saw the TARDIS with a strange, amazing man inside. That strange amazing man was your daddy, the Doctor. He made the bad guys go home because they were trying to take over the  _whole earth_! I was the first, and thankfully the only, person he had to save. Your daddy and I stuck around to clean up, and started talking. Right as I said good bye and I was walking out the door, he turned to me and went-"

"You could stay with me if you'd like. We could travel among the stars, go any time, any where. Why not stay with me?" the Doctor slides in as he glides into the room. He gives Felix and Zane a giant hug, then goes to you and kisses the top of your head. He gives you a hug and leans against the chair you're perched in.

"Did you go?" Felix presses, obviously into the story.

"Of course mommy went! We wouldn't be a family if she didn't!" Zane explained with enthusiasm. Little Felix makes an "oooooo" sound, causing you and the Doctor to smile at each other.

"I have a surprise for you!" the Doctor exclaims suddenly.

"Lead the way, oh sweet husband o'mine!" you chant. Your first date with the Doctor was to a Guns'n'Roses concert. You remember that night... You also remember how you and your husband actually met.

As you and your family make your way to the TARDIS, you sneak up behind the Doctor and whisper in his ear, "Remember how we actually met?"

He whisper back, "How couldn't I? Different face, but still remember when I saw the most beautiful woman in the universe." The Doctor ends the sentence with a kiss to the cheek.

_Oh yeah, I remember the day clearly._

* * *

_**(present day)** _

You walk down the cracked pavement, the winter wind embracing your body and making you shiver. _Damn, does it always have to be so cold? My face is about to fall off! Zane better have some damn spiked hot chocolate_. You daydream about drinking the warm, hard goodness down your throat and navigate your way to Zane's through muscle memory. At last, you arrive to the same green door you've known for most your life.

***knock knock knock***

Nothing.

***knock knock kno-**

"Hello, (Y/N)." Zane greeted robotically.

"Hey, asshole, you ok? Butt dialed me or something?" you ask him. About 10 minutes ago, you got a call that lasted not even a second long. Things like that happen between the two of you sometimes, so it didn't seem like that big of a deal.

"Yes, I am fine." He respondes in the same strange voice.

"May I come in before my human exterior freezes over?" you mock, hoping to get a normal response. His face twinges a little, almost as if he was trying to compute what you just said. _What the fuck is the matter? Why hasn't he said anything?_

"No."

"No. Something's the matter, you're not acting right..." Suddenly, it hits you,"Shit, Zesty, are you experimenting?"

For a brief moment, you were hoping he was just going back to his 12 year old phase, but then you hear "Run!" from a voice at the back of the apartment. You don't know whether it was the fear for Zane, or the anger of the thought of someone hurting him, but you push Zane to the side and barge in.

"Who the _HELL_ are you and why the fuck are you in my brother's apartment?!" A screech comes from your throat. Rage laced with fear shake through your core and pops the veins out of your skin. Before you let another tear-filled scream out, you realize your surroundings: from floor to ceiling, the entire apartment is covered in a highly pungent, green moss. No light shines, not even in the deepest of corners or on the window seals- mountains of flesh are piled everywhere, some soaking into the green moss. The more you discover, the more sobs start to choke up.  _What is this? Why? That's not_ my  _Zane, where is he?_

With horror and despair, more rage courses through you and you turn your anger towards the mysterious man in the corner. You want to hurt him, obviously he's still involved, but before you can act, you can read on his face "I'm so, so sorry". The sobs that have been gathering up finally start breaking through like water through a crack in a dam. You turn to Zane for some kind of explanation, but instead, he slams the door and pounces to you, each movement sliding more skin off. You prepare yourself to see blood, tissue, muscle, and bone, but in the patches of missing chunks of flesh, all there is is shiny metal. As Zane, or whatever that is, comes closer, a rattling comes from above: Zane's lifeless body fall's off the ceiling and drops right in front of you. You don't know what happens next, but you hear a blood-curdling scream erupting from your throat and something warm wraps around you- a pair of arms. Everything goes numb and your mind is fuzzy, like a TV not on the right source, but right before you slip away, you think of Zane. Every single moment pf your time with him flashes before your eyes and a new power comes from within you. You rip away from the comforting arms and tackle the robot to the ground. You smash the head against the floor over and over and over again... every hit followed by Zane's name ripping from your core. A growing pain begins to strain your muscles, but you let that only drive you farther into your revenge. You pound harder and harder, but once again, arms wrap around you- however, instead of comforting you, they try to pry you from the inhuman murderer. You latch yourself around the robot and try to crack it open on the old wooden floors, and each smash on the ground proves so. The arms trying to bring Zane's revenge are far past numb when the man finally succeeds. Each inch you're dragged away from the metal monster is an inch farther away from the last memories of Zane's life. The man keeps pulling you from your soul brother 

Your entire life was full of oppression and depression. You never had the creative outlet you needed and you were always told that your smarts and interests were unnatural. At first you tried to just hide them, but eventually it was all suppressed. That is, until you met (BeF/n). You could act as stupid as you want, talk about whatever you want, and be who you were with (him/her); (he/she) was your first taste of a real family. Of a real friendship. You've been practically siblings since you were 13. 13 years of not knowing who you were or why you were even on this planet. All the pain was gone with (BeF/n). But now the (she/he)'s been murdered, with (her/his) corpse and murderer right in front of you, every ounce of agony and loneliness came back a million times worse.

"I am so so sorry, but I'm going to have to get you in here," the strange man said as he helped you stand up. He walked you to a Police Public Telephone box in the living room and set you inside, "... while I get rid of the aescaroperegrinus. I'll be right back and explain everything." He walked out of the doors, leaving you sitting down and crying into your hands. It seemed like centuries before he slowly re approached.

"Here, let's get you onto the couch..." he mumbled, probably to himself. You felt him lift you up, take you to the couch, and set you down, but you didn't actually FEEL your muscles helping you or moving around. Everything just felt kind of numb...

"I need you to open your eyes and look around," the man told you. Is he fucking insane? _What. The. Fuck. NO! FUCK GOD DAMN NO THAT'S GOING TO BE THE LAST MOTHER FUCKING THING I DO!!!_

"Look around, look at the room. It's clean now. It's back to normal." he said again. _The nerve of him! It will NEVER be back to normal..._

"Don't you ever say everything's back to normal! I came over here because my best friend called me, then I find out that some fucking robot took (her/his) skin and (her/his) body fell right in front of me! Do you know how many times I've been here? How many meals I've cooked and eaten, movies I've watched? The amount of (bf/gf)'s I've comforted (her/him) over, and vis versa? How many times (BeF/n) slept in (her/his) bed and I slept on this very couch? I've known (her/him) since I was thirteen, and (he/she) got ownership of this very apartment (he/she) was raised in after (her/his) mom died a few years ago. Hell, the apartment _I_ was practically raised in. But now (he/she)'s gone..." you bursted out to the man. You looked up to see if he had any other orders he'd like to give you, bust instead you saw that his eyes were extremely sorrowful. Repeating what you just said in your head, you realized how rude you're sounding. You hide your face in your hands for a moment, then bring them back up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry... You've only been helping me, and here I am spouting off to you as if you were the thing that killed-" you tried to apologized, but started choking up.

The man shushed you, "It's ok, it's ok. I should apologize myself, actually, because I must seem very intrusive and emotionless right now."

"You said everything's cleaned up now, right?" you asked him.

"Yes, for the most part. Although I would avoid the bathroom for now; there was too much-" he caught himself before continuing, "-stuff."

"So if I get up to go to the balcony, I won't see anything?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, thank you. Excuse me for just a moment..." you excused yourself as you got up. You made your way to the balcony like every other time you did in the past, but slower as the blissful memories passed. When you made it to the door, you slid it open and went to the railing. You closed your eyes and took in the air. Just as you peaked air capacity, everything came crashing in again. You collapsed on the concrete as waves of memories and emotions hit you mercilessly. You finally brought yourself together just enough to open your eyes and look through the bars of the railing. _Man, has that drop ever looked better? No, no no... Not again. Never again._

You sighed and tried to relieve yourself of all the stress: you remembered every single moment you shared with (BeF/n), then let them make you happy. You turned your "I'll never see (him/her) again and it's all my fault!"'s into "I can't believe we use to do that crazy shit, even at our age!"'s. You tried turning every sad thought into happy ones, but it only worked for a while. After a few minutes of you being left alone to your thoughts, you heard than man's voice again, but this time full of sympathy, "You said the two of you were siblings, correct?" You turned to see where he was, and nearly had a heart attack when he was sitting right next to you, sitting against the railing. Not many people can sneak up on you, but then again with all that's happened...

"We weren't actually, but we were close enough to be our own little family," you explained sadly. "But how did you know (him/her)? I was just here this morning, and I did _not_ see that police phone box."

"This might be a lot to explain with someone in your state..." he began mumbling.

"Really? (BeF/n)'s skinless body fell from the ceiling right in front of me," you began, but stopped with a shuddering breath, "... there was a robot wearing (his/her) skin, there were other people's insides soaking into moss stuff COVERING the apartment I was practically raised in, shall I go on? You could a least tell me your name!" you went off. Overwhelming depression and stress really controls what you say sometimes.

"I guess so, yes. I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself to you. _He sure doesn't look like a doctor, but maybe he has a doctrine in something_ , you thought as you looked at him up and down. The Doctor had fluffy looking brown hair that looked surprisingly jell-les. He had big, brown, sorrowful eyes that seemed as if they were staring into your soul. _Well,_ maybe _he could be a doctor judging from his suit..._ The Doctor had a suit of large brown and thin blue stripes that laid over a white button up and red tie. His pants matched the color of brown on his suit, and it matched well with his red converse.

"Doctor who? Like, are you actually a doctor or do you have a doctrine or something...?" you question. _He can't just leave me with that._

"Just the Doctor" he said with a smirk. _Ok then... Mysterious. I like it._

"I haven't caught your name yet either," the Doctor asked.

"It's (Y/n) (L/n)," you answered back, "I like your shoes, by the way." you joked, gesturing to your own. You were wearing a pair identical to his, down to the dirt smudges. The only difference was that yours were black, not red.

The Doctor laughed at that, then added, "And I like yours!" You both just sat there and laughed a bit, but then your past emotions started coming to you again, along with your old friend curiosity.

"So what all do you know about those things? What even happened? I'm pretty sure murderous, skin wearing robots that thrive through moss aren't too common." you questioned.

"That thing you just tried to smash to bits was one of the last aescaroperegrinus. They're a mixture of flesh and metal, but require wearing skin or any other kind of exterior to roam around. Even though they're metallic, they're habituated in mossy areas so that whatever they're wearing stays fresh. Once they shed it off, however, it seeps into the moss, which isn't actually moss but a charging plant called adjurogramen, and the exterior is used to help charge the adjurogramen. This aescaroperegrinus was trying to create more of its kind since they're going extinct, so it stole metallic things and started stealing skins of people so that when there were more aescaroperegrinus, they could take the skins and wear them. That's actually why I couldn't go into the bathroom..." the Doctor explained to you.

"Where the hell did they come from? I've never heard of 'aescaropre-blah-blah-blah' or 'adjurogramen' in my life!" you desperately asked. With every question answered, another two questions would arise from it. Your thrive for knowledge was starting to kill you, especially since these things started sounding like aliens.

"Well they're definitely not from around here; they're from a planet called Temere Paenitet in the Annuum galaxy. However, it was destroyed a long time ago in a great war, and they've been roaming and dwindling in numbers since." the Doctor explained slowly while not-so-subtly scanning your face. You know he was probably trying to see if you thought if he was crazy... You didn't one bit.

"So, aliens. They're aliens. An endangered alien species." you asked cautiously.

"Yes..."

"Are all aliens like them?"

"Not in the least."

"Good."

"You're actually looking at one of those different aliens."

You paused. _This man isn't actually a man... Or maybe he is. Does his species have specified genders like humans?_

"Where are you from?" you asked with your curiosity starting to claw it's way through all of your emotions and take control of your brain.

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Kasterborous galaxy. I'm the last of the Time Lords, the rest of my species gone. I travel time and space in my TARDIS, which is the Police Box that's in (BeF/n)'s apartment now," the Doctor explained with sad eyes. You could see the pain creeping up, but also the amazement. "Can I ask a question now?"

"Ya, ya." you stuttered out. _I'm talking to an alien. A hot alien, but an alien. I KNEW they were real! And he's actually wanting to ask me a question!_

"You aren't scared of me or questioning alien life; not many humans I know have done that. Why aren't you?" he asked.

"I've always been into astronomy and space theories and such. I guess the thought of ANY kind of life besides ours in a never ending place has always seemed obvious. Not many people agreed with me, of course, but that's just because they were too narrow minded to realize that space is infinite and there HAS to be something besides us out there somewhere." you answered. Because of it, he gave you a large smile which melted your heart.

"You, YOU are incredibly smart. Would you like to take a look in my TARDIS?" the Doctor asked you with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Definitely," you said. The two of you got up and started walking in, but you stopped and asked him, "Just two more questions before I explode: one, what does 'TARDIS' stand for because it sounds like an acronym, and two, why does your accent sound Scottish if you're from a different galaxy?"

He stopped right in front of the TARDIS before answering, "Well you're right about the acronym; TARDIS stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'. And Scotland is in the north, and all planets have Norths." The Doctor turned around, opened the doors to the TARDIS, and walked in, leaving you to run up to the front of it. What you saw left you in awe: in a small police box, there was a huge looking console room with many halls and stair cases. You walked in the doors and took in every bit of the lights, colors, technology, and space there was.

"It's-" you begin with your mouth still open.

"-bigger on the inside!" the Doctor thinks finishes for you with giant smirk on his face and looking prideful.

"-another dimension." you conclude. The Doctor's smirk and prideful look quickly turn into a surprised and astonished look and a quick laugh.

"That too!" You both say at the same time. You both laugh a bit, but dies down after a moment.

"So this is like a space ship, right? And you control it all on your own?" you question the Doctor. _That's pretty freaking impressive._

"It's my space ship and I control it all on my own. Well, actually, the TARDIS is a living machine, so she helps out. Don't you, beautiful girl?" he first answers you, but started stroking the console at the end. _Living? It's a living machine?_

"Wow. How big is she?" you ask in awe.

"Big. Not entirely sure the exact measurements because she changes it herself sometimes, but it's multi-storied and you'll need to find a way to mark your path if you want to travel deep into her." he answered back to you.

"Nice..." you said under your breath, still under a trance from the utter beauty. You put your hand on the golden metal wall and felt the iciness under your hand, then walked around the room slowly with your hand still on the wall. You wanted to feel every bump and groove, you wanted to see everything you could. When you made a complete circle, you walked up the steps to the control panel. It was so stunning... You put your hand on the rail and made another circle. There were so many buttons, levers, and other random things it was insane! You looked towards the Doctor to see what he was doing since you were just in your own world. He was looking right at you (probably watching your every move), and asked you, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing, I think she's beautiful," you spilled. The Doctor gave you a huge smile before you continued, "I think (BeF/n) would of loved it..." That last part was filled with so much grief you could of sworn that the TARDIS' lights got a bit dimmer. The huge smile worn on the Doctor's face soon turned one of sadness as he watched your face contort from awe to grieving.

"I'm sure (she/he) would of. From I can tell with how close the two of you were, (she/he) would of being just as amazed as you are." the Doctor tried to comfort you.

"Ya, ya she would of." you concluded as you made your way down the stairs. You walked to the front door of the TARDIS and examined it, then ran your fingers down the door frame. You heard the Doctor's footsteps behind you as you continued stroking the TARDIS.

"I'm really sorry about (BeF/n), I didn't get to save (him/her) in time." he apologized.

"You did what you could, and that's all I could of hoped for. I just wished I got her in time... It's common for us to butt dial each other so I really didn't think much of it and I didn't try to get here fast enough. (She/he) was probably trying to call me over here to help (her/him)" you confessed to him.

"(Y/n) (L/n), I can promise you that none of this was your fault. The aescaroperegrinus that took (BeF/n)'s life is the only one to blame, ok?" the Doctor assured you. He put his hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eyes. "It was _not_ your fault, not in the least" You don't know why, but that made you feel so much better. Maybe it was because he was so sure of it, or because of how desperately you needed a mental break, but you let those words sink into you. _It was_ not _your fault, not in the least._

"Thank you, Doctor," you smiled and thanked him. He returned your words with a smile of his own and walked you out of the TARDIS. "Do you usually do this kind of stuff? Like, stopping bad aliens and saving people?"

"Sometimes, most of the time yes." he answered you with a playful contemplating face. You smiled in response and was just about to turn to go to the door when he continued, "I also travel. The TARDIS travels through time and space, so I visit different planets, different galaxies, different time periods..."

"That sounds really nice. How far in the past have you been?" you questioned him. _That sounds fucking awesome! You could see stars being born, new species learning, watch Shakespeare's plays, be there to watch the first woman on the moon... You could do so much!_

"I could take you somewhere with me if you'd like, let's say... somewhere deep in outer space? You could view different galaxies and stars, and I can tell you about them." the Doctor offered. He looked as if he were counting on you saying yes, even though he barely knows you and you barely know him. _With all that's happened- no. No. I've wanted to see the stars my whole life, no way I'm giving this up now._

"That sounds- that sounds amazing!" you exclaimed. You could see his eyes starting to jump to life.

"So is that a yes then?" he inquired with hope laced through his words.

"An absolute yes! I just need to grab one thing real quick, though, it's just something in the other room." you informed him. He gave you a quick smile, then you dashed off to (BeF/n)'s room.

"Where is it, where is it?" you questioned yourself under your breath. "There it is..."

After grabbing the two items, you raced back to the living room to see the doctor wasn't there. You walked into the TARDIS, still absolutely amazed by the technology and beauty, and closed the doors behind you. When you turned around, you saw the Doctor flipping a bunch of switches and pressing different buttons and looking completely excited. You walked up to the control panel to meet with the Doctor, but when you got there, he gave you a strange look about what you were holding. "It's for (BeF/n)." you quickly explained, earning an understanding look. With just more switch flicked by the Doctor, you were sent flying back to the railing. The whole TARDIS shook and made and wheering noise, then came to a sudden halt. The Doctor went to the doors and motioned you to come, and when you got there, he opened them. You stared in awe at the galaxies in front of you. There were so many things to look at it was insane. You caught the Doctor staring at you in your peripheral view, but instead of saying anything, you turned to him.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" you proclaimed. He smiled sweetly and said quietly, "Yes, yes it is." After a few moments of comfortable silence, you rearranged the items in your hand in a more comfortable positioned, then remembered why you brought them. You took the teddy bear and opened the locket on it. There were two pictures in there: one of (BeF/n), then one of you and (him/her) together. You turned around so your back was to the galaxies, then took the old Polaroid camera and brought the bear and locket up to your face. You snapped a photo, then after it was done printing, you took another. When both pictures looked like they were developed well, you turned to the Doctor.

"May I?" you asked him, knowing he already knew what you had in mind. After nodding, he walked to you and stood close. You brought the teddy bear between your faces, then took a picture, waited for it to print, then took another. "Thank you, Doctor,"you appreciated, "It means a lot."

He smiled back to you and asked, "Can I ask what that's for?"

You remembered every time you and (BeF/n) did what you just did. After realizing you hadn't responded yet, you answered, "The first time I went to (BeF/n)'s birthday party, we were already extremely close and declared as siblings. I gave (him/her) this teddy bear with an old locket I bought with a picture of (her/him), then one of two of us together. Ever year on (his/her) birthday, we'd recreate the photos and put them on top of the old ones. Then we started traveling together, so we got this camera and started taking pictures together and we made a scrap book. Everywhere I went with (him/her), I would take a picture of us in front of our favorite place or attraction. This is the first time I've traveled without (BeF/n), being that (he/she) just passed, so I thought I could do this to remember (her/him) by." By the end of your explanation, you started tearing up. The Doctor gave you a hug, then muttered in your hair, "I think that's brilliant."

You sniffled and replied a thank you. You both got out of the hug, then the Doctor asked, "Ready to go?" Just then you remembered something, "Oh! Not yet, just a second." You went to the TARDIS doors and took another view of all of the beauty. Once you were done, you brought the camera to your face and took another picture.

"Ok, I'm ready" you stated. You started walking up the steps again, but then the TARDIS shook once more. You grabbed on to the railing and held on tight, not letting you or the items you were carrying get thrown about. Finally, it stopped and you could find steady ground again. You looked up to see that the Doctor had an amused look on his face which made you laugh lightly. Once you got completely situated, you saw that the Doctor was already walking to the doors. You caught up to him just in time has he opened the door. "Thank you so so incredibly much! That was absolutely amazing." You thanked him again."

"Ah don't mention it! I'm glad I could do it." he replied. You sent a smile at the Doctor, then excused yourself. You went back to (BeF/n)'s bedroom and collected every sentimental item (he/she) had. Then you went onto (her/his) phone and screen shotted every page, then texted yourself all of (her/his) photos and notes. You practically already had all of it anyway, just like (BeF/n) did with your phone, but you wanted to be extra certain you had everything. After making sure you collected everything and took all of (BeF/n)'s favorite shirts and things like that, you went into the kitchen and put them all into a bag.

"I think that's everything; I can't leave any of (BeF/n)'s sentimental or favorite things here or else the government will take everything and I don't know what they're going to do with pictures and stuffed animals." you half joked. The Doctor laughed a bit, but there was a silence that started to linger. "That really was amazing. What were those galaxies, anyway?"

"The giant purple-ish one will be Inmanisvillam, home of over 90 billion stars, with even more so planets. The blue spiral galaxy with the black center is called Aterfenestra. It's currently being formed, but will end up dying out with about 2 million stars and a giant black hole. One of those stars had one planet that was made up of grey plants and creatures that looked identical to rocks. Very interesting, those mentiorsilex will be. Then the all white one you saw was a baby galaxy named Bivium that only then started to form. The others were farther away, but their names will be Aelurus, Tela, Prodo, Licentiosus, Frivolus, Transcusio, and Foras." The Doctor informed you.

"Wow... That's so cool!!!" you practically squealed. The Doctor laughed at your excitement, but then you saw something shift in his eyes.

"I guess I better be going, I was on my work when I got the call. It was amazing meeting you! Not in the circumstances we had to meet in, but at least something good came out of it. I hope our paths cross again soon." you parted with a sad tone in your voice. You could see gears turning in the Doctor's head, but turned your back right before the lgiht bulb went off. You already opened the door and took a step out when you heard him call out to you, "You could stay with me if you'd like. We could travel, we could travel among the stars, go any time, any where. Why not stay with me?" You came to an immediate halt. _Did-did he just ask me to stay with him? Did he really? Oh my God... There isn't anything really holding me back, is there? I mean, no one's going to miss me. I don't have a family and the only friend I've ever needed just died... I'm still trying to get my degree in astronomy and astrophysics while maintaining a job as a waiter. Right now my life is going absolutely no where. Why the hell not?_

You turned to him slowly, then walked back in the door and closed it behind you. You came inches close to the Doctor before giving him the answer, "Why the hell not?"


End file.
